SPW (R) Universe Timeline (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: A timeline for any story that takes place in the same universe as Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten). Spoilers ahead. Will have a lot of updates. Current Version: V0.1


SPW (R) Universe Timeline

By Jayjar100

The OC 'Violet' belongs to Wishmaker1028

* * *

 **READ THIS: There will be spoilers to upcoming stories in this timeline, so don't read yet if you don't want to be spoiled.**

 **Also, as you can see, this is in the VERY low beta stages, and will be updated a lot.**

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown Time-The Ghost Zone, along with () and () come into existence**

 **Unknown Time-The Mushroom Kingdom comes into existence**

 **Unknown Time-Fairy World is formed.**

 **Unknown Time-Another dimension close to this one is formed.**

 **Unknown Time-The Overthere and Underwhere are formed, the Mushroom Kingdom's version of Heaven and Hell.**

 **March 9, 1950-A teen who goes by the name "Jumpman" rescues his girlfriend, Pauline from an ape named Donkey Kong.**

 **November 7, 1978-Jack, Vlad, and Maddie are in high school, making a ghost portal. Vlad accidentally gets shocked by the ghost portal, giving him ecto-acne, which also gives him ghost powers.**

 **June 4, 1983-Fredbear's Family Diner is opened.**

 **November 25, 1987-Mario & Luigi are born in Brooklyn.**

 **December 30, 1987-They are left in an adoption center where soon, they accidentally go into a pipe leading to the mushroom kingdom.**

 **February 9, 1988-Violet is born in Barstow, Nevada.**

 **February 22, 1988-The events of the Yoshi's Island games happen, and then the past sections of Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time happen.**

 **June 8, 1993-Danny Fenton is born.**

 **March 15, 1995-Mario & Luigi find a way back to Earth, which they soon take, not realizing the consequences.**

 **June 29, 1996-Jimmy Neutron is born**

 **December 4, 1996-Timmy Turner is born**

 **February 23, 2003-Mario & Luigi are now plumbers, and at their first job, they accidentally find one of the lost, unknown pipes that lead them to the Mushroom Kingdom.**

 **February 23, 2003-Mario & Luigi don't remember the Mushroom Kingdom, but they help save the Princess from Bowser. (Events of the first Super Mario Bros)**

 **March 5, 2003-The events of Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels happen**

 **March 26, 2003-The events of Super Mario USA happen**

 **April 14, 2003-The events of Super Mario Bros 3 happen**

 **June 18, 2003-Since Bowser hasn't attacked in a while, Mario, Luigi, and Peach decide to head to Dinosaur Land.**

 **June 19, 2003-Then, the events of Super Mario World take place**

 **October 14, 2003-The events of Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The 7 Stars takes place.**

 **May 4, 2006-Timmy Turner is left home alone with an evil babysitter.**

 **May 11, 2006-After a week, Timmy gets his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo & Wanda.**

 **August 2, 2007-Danny Fenton gets ghost powers from an accident in his parent's lab**

 **September 4-6, 2007-The events of Mystery Meat take place**

 **September 11-13, 2007-The events of Parental Bonding take place.**

 **September 19-24, 2007-The events of One Of A Kind take place.**

 **September 26-27, 2007-The events of Attack Of The Killer Garage Sale take place.**

 **September 29, 2007-The events of Splitting Images take place.**

 **October 1-7, 2007-The events of What You Want take place.**

 **October 12-15, 2007-The events of Bitter Reunions take place.**

 **October 16, 2007-The events of Prisoners of love take place.**

 **October 18-19, 2007-The events of My Brother's Keeper take place.**

 **October 20-22, 2007-The events of Shades Of Gray take place.**

 **October 23-25, 2007-The events of Fanning The Flames take place.**

 **October 26-29, 2007-The events of Teacher Of The Year take place.**

 **October 31, 2007-The events of Fright Night take place.**

 **November 9-13, 2007-The events of Johnny 13 take place.**

 **November 16-17, 2007-The events of Public Enemies take place.**

 **November 23-24, 2007-The events of Maternal Instincts take place.**

 **November**

 **April 19, 2008-Timmy Turner is doing trilogy wishes with his fairies, when Jorgen interrupts. Timmy finds a Fairy-Versary Muffin. Nobody remembers Timmy, and there is a robot which is called an 'Eliminator' that chases after him.**

 **April 19, 2008-Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Violet head to Bowser's Castle because they hear the Princess was kidnapped. When they get there, they find that a man named Count Bleck has kidnapped her. Count Bleck transports everyone in the castle except Mario to a wedding ceremony, where the Chaos Heart is born. Everyone gets separated. Mario meets a butterfly named Tippi that takes him to Flipside, where he has to find 8 Pure Hearts to stop the Void. Merlon gives him the first one.**

 **April 19, 2008-Meanwhile, Jorgen saves Timmy and they go to Fairy World. Timmy's fairies are revealed to be stuck as gumballs in a gumball machine somewhere. Timmy and Jorgen go to the Cave Of Destiny, and they find Bowser Jr there, who agrees to team up with Timmy. They have to find a White Wand to stop the Darkness, when an Eliminator shows up.**

 **April 19, 2008-Meanwhile, Mario and Tippi travel through the first world. Mario gets a new ability, and they meet one of Count Bleck's minions, who is O'Chunks, who Mario defeats. Mario goes to a dungeon in the desert, and then comes across a large dragon. After an unintended fight, Mario goes into a building, where Merluvlee gives him the 2nd Pure Heart.**

 **April 19, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy, Bowser Jr, and Jorgen managed to get away from the Eliminator, but Jorgen sacrifices himself in the process. Timmy and Bowser Jr get away from Fairy World right before the Darkness swallows it up. They end up in Dimmsdale, where they have to hide from cops.**

 **April 20, 2008-The next morning, they go to a museum where they think the wand is, but its not there. Cosmo and Wanda manage to escape the shop they are at.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Peach is stuck in Count Bleck's castle. She tries to escape, and right before she is brainwashed by Nastasia, she is teleported away by something unknown. She wakes up in Flipside, and she joins Mario to find the 8 Pure Hearts, and they go to the next Chapter.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy and Bowser Jr go to the Timmy Cave, and they find Violet there. They agree to a truce, and they now know that Cosmo & Wanda are in Las Vegas. They hop on a motorcycle to go there, but are soon caught by MERF. Violet is taken back to her house in Barstow, Nevada, while Timmy and Bowser Jr are taken in for questioning. They manage to escape and steal one of the spy cars. Violet is dropped off in her house, and she finds a note from her father before passing out. Timmy and Bowser Jr find Cosmo and Wanda, but then are found by the Eliminators, and then MERF, while the Darkness looms above them. Timmy figures out that the White Wand is at the KISS Concert. They escape MERF and head there.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Mario and Peach made it to Merlee's Mansion in the 2nd World. They end up having to work for Mimi, and then make it to the basement. Mimi disguises herself as Merlee, but she's soon exposed. Mario and Peach soon find Merlee in a bathroom, and she gives them the power to defeat Mimi. After that, Merlee gives them the 3rd Pure Heart, saying that 5 Heroes are needed to stop the Void. When they head back to Flipside, they fall through a porthole…**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy and co find Violet and make it to the KISS Concert. They interrupt the concert, and Timmy gets the White Wand. Soon, the Darkness and the Eliminators show up. Mario, Peach and Tippi suddenly fall in, and manage to defeat the Eliminators. Timmy then uses the White Wand to defeat the Darkness. After a party in Fairy World, Mario, Peach, Tippi, Violet, and Bowser Jr return to Flipside.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Luigi tries to escape from Count Bleck's castle, but he ends up getting brainwashed. Mario and co return to Flipside and go to Chapter 3. In Chapter 3, Tippi gets kidnapped, and they find Bowser, who reluctantly joins them. Later, they end up fighting Dimentio in a large tree, and get to the fortress where Tippi is. After a fight with Francis the chameleon, Tippi is rescued, and from her appears the 4th Pure Heart.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy is celebrating at Fairy World. On Yugopatamia, the planet gets attack, and Mark escapes, while the Eliminators take the Fake-I-Fiers. Timmy gets a bunch of gifts, and then goes home against his will. He hears Mark outside, saying his planet was attacked. However, it was an Eliminator in disguise, and gets crushed by the real Mark's spaceship. They realize that they need to find Turbo Thunder, who's in Fairy World.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Mario and co try to go to Chapter 4, but it's in space. They get space helmets, and then finally go to the 4th Chapter. They meet an alien named Squirps, who helps them. They eventually get to the Whoa Zone, where a masked man named Mr. L is waiting for them. Mr. L is eventually defeated, and they get the 5th Pure Heart. After returning to Flipside, Tippi passes out, and they find out about Flopside. Soon, Tippi is feeling better, and they go to the 5th Chapter.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy and co make it to Fairy World, where Jorgen has just banned Turbo Thunder. They go to the Cave Of Destiny again, and find that there is another Wand needed to stop the Darkness, that is on a blue moon. The Eliminators reveal themselves, and capture Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen. Timmy and Mark manage to get away through a portal in the wall. They end up in Timmy's house, where Eliminators disguised as Timmy's friends, parents, and Trixie chase after them. Using the presents gotten earlier, they defeat the Eliminators.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Mario and co go through the 5th Chapter, where they fight O'Chunks not once, but twice. They go through an underground facility, and find King Croacus, a flower that was keeping the Pure Heart for himself. After defeating Croacus, Mario and co get the 6th Pure Heart. When they go back to Flipside, an Eliminator captures everyone except Bowser, who reluctantly teams up with Mr. L, and they find a porthole that takes them to Dimmsdale.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Terrance, Tamara, AJ, Chester, and Trixie are being taken to a cell in Abracatraz, the same one that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are in. Soon, Mario and co, along with Merlon, are thrown in also.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy gathers his enemies, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, and Vicky, to help stop the Darkness. Bowser and Mr. L join them, and they head into space on the Dark Ball, only after Timmy agrees to give his enemies what they want after this is over.**

 **April 20, 2008-Tootie, Vicky's younger sister tries to come along, but is too late. She teams up with Kammy Koopa to find Turbo Thunder.**

 **April 20, 2008-In Abracatraz, Poof manages to bust everyone out, and they try to get their Wands back.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile on the spaceship, Timmy and co stop at a cantina, and it turns out to be a trap by Eliminators. They fight the Eliminators, but Bowser, Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser get captured in the process.**

 **April 20, 2008-Tootie and Kammy find Turbo Thunder, and they head off into space. Right before Timmy, Mr. L, and Mark are going to get sucked into the Darkness, Turbo saves them.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile in Abracatraz, everyone finds where the wands are, but they don't know where Timmy is. Some Eliminators bring in frozen Mr. Crocker, Bowser, Vicky, and Dark Laser, and after being unfrozen, they go to the blue moon.**

 **April 20, 2008-Meanwhile, Timmy and co, joining up with Turbo Thunder, go to the Blue Moon, where a rock being awaits them. The rock being flicks Turbo away, and is about to give Timmy the next wand, but gets sucked into the Darkness, where an Eliminator picks the Wand up. More Eliminators arrive, but are revealed to be everyone that was in Abracatraz. After the Eliminators are defeated, Timmy puts the Wand in the pedestal, but it doesn't work. Timmy sacrifices himself to the Darkness, and Mr. L gets killed.**

 **April 21, 2008-Everyone else goes back to the Timmy cave. Terrance and Tamara go the Underwhere to get Luigi out. Later, Cosmo and Wanda rescue Timmy from the Darkness and bring him back to the Timmy cave. The entire group agrees to a plan. One group will get the last 2 Pure Hearts, another will go to Fairy World, and another will try to find the third wand.**


End file.
